


Ignorance Isn't Bliss

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And I also feel really sorry for MC too so..., Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, I do feel sorry for Saeyoung in this i honestly do but..., Relationship Problems, Saeran Sin in the second chapter so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Saeyoung had been ignoring you for days doing something, giving you the same excuse over and over... And it just becomes too much for you.You ask for Saeran to take you back to the apartment where this all began...





	1. Too much

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but I couldn't get the sin right so I'm going to post what I have, and then work on the sin so that I can give you all something decent rather than half-assed for a second chapter~

“Saeyoung! Hey, Saeyoung!” You huffed as you stood behind your boyfriend, trying to get his attention. He remained occupied, typing something on his computer before pulling his headphones up to cover his ears. “Saeyoung Choi, please, talk to me...”

“I'm busy... People who used to work at the agency before it crumbled are trying to get revenge on me and Vanderwood, so I'm having to try and stop them... maybe try talking to me later.”

_The thing is, that's what he had said for the past week. The only time which you had a proper conversation with him was the one time he had ate at the same time as you and Saeran when you forced him to eat... And it was him saying that it will take even longer to sort the situation out..._

You were getting sick of being ignored now. Saeyoung had said that the agency, and everything about it was behind him. He’d returned to his original identity, which should have been completely unknown to everyone else in the agency aside from Vanderwood. It was… painful. It had took so much to pull Saeyoung out of his defensive shell, and now he was forcing himself back into it…

“Fine… If you’re so busy, stay busy… I’m going out.” Tears were forming in your eyes as you left the room, not even getting so much of an acknowledgement from him that he had heard. You then slowly went to make your way into your bedroom which you were _meant_ to share with Saeyoung, but bumped into Saeran on the way. The younger twin stared at you for a moment, seemingly angry at the fact that you hadn’t been looking where you were going, but he stopped when he realised that you were crying.

After a few moments of him looking at you, you rubbed your eyes and took hold of his wrist. “S- Saeran… C- Can you go with me to the a- apartment…? I don’t want to b- be anywhere near Saeyoung if he’s going t- to insist on ignoring me…”

 

 

 

An hour after you had begged Saeran to go with you to what was formerly Rika’s apartment, but was now your own, you felt a little comfort being away from Saeyoung. Saeran seemed to feel a bit awkward about standing in there, considering that the last time he had been there, he was attempting to kidnap you.

“Okay, can you explain why you want to be here? I get that Saeyoung is apparently ignoring you, but why?” His question was enough to make you freeze, before you bit your lip. “He’s acting like a dick, isn’t he? Giving you the same excuse over and over, blanking you out and telling you to leave him alone?” You nodded at Saeran’s questions, before he sighed out loud. “He hasn’t been acting like that with me, but he’s certainly being irritable. I don’t get why he’s acting like that with you though… He says that he loves you more than anything, for fuck’s sake!”

_It seemed that Saeyoung acting like that pissed off Saeran quite a bit…_

After that, both yours and Saeran’s phones started going off with RFA messenger notifications… Because of a chatroom started by Saeyoung. You just turned your phone off, but Saeran… He pulled his phone out and started typing something. A few moments later, he tossed his phone over to you so that you could see what was going on.

_Saeyoung: Gah! Where are you both?! My dear twin brother and girlfriend, where are youuuuu?!_

_Saeyoung: I got a notification that the two of you had left the bunker, and I have no idea where you’ve both gone…_

_Saeran: You should know why we’re not there._

_Saeran: Your girlfriend was distraught and you fucking ignored her._

_Saeyoung: Huh…?_

_Saeran: She just wanted your attention for one moment. Just one moment. And you’ve just brushed her off._

_Saeran: She was CRYING and begged for me to take her somewhere else, saying that she didn’t want to be near you if you were going to keep acting like that._

_Saeyoung: Saeran, I promise, there was a good reason!_

_Saeran: Yeah right. Either way, I’m not telling you were I’ve took her, and I’m staying with her until you decide to stop being such a dick and upsetting her._

_Saeran: I don’t have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or whatever, but at least I understand that relationships are a two-way street… Not like that BS you were doing, pushing her away when she was doing fucking everything for you._

When you read through that, you could feel yourself crying again. Not because you were feeling sorry for Saeyoung, who was now probably stressing over where you and Saeran were…  But rather because Saeran was sticking up for you, and had said that he was going to stay with you…

“Saeran… thank you…” You handed him his phone back, before standing up and approaching him. He seemed a bit confused at the fact that you had thanked him, but he was even more surprised that you ended up hugging him. “Thank you for staying with me…”

“I… Okay…”

 

 

 

After ordering some food to eat for yourself and Saeran, you were giving yourself a moment to relax by taking a long shower. It gave you the chance to cry without worrying Saeran further, and helped your mind feel a lot clearer now that you had that chance to let your frustrations out. Of course, the food was meant to arrive at any moment, so you knew that it was probably best for you to get out.

You left the bathroom with the biggest towel you could find wrapped around you, hoping that Saeran wouldn’t mind you being dressed like that because of the clothes you were previously wearing needing a wash. It seemed that the food had already arrived, and Saeran had gone straight for the ice cream which had been delivered as a part of the order.

“Save me some, Saeran…” You sat down next to him on the sofa, and he glanced at you just as he was about to take another spoonful. He seemed to freeze for a moment, and his spoon fell onto the floor. “Um… Saeran?”

It took Saeran a good few moments of stuttering before he could speak. “A- Are you not going to get dressed or something b- before eating?” He was silent again, before his shoulders dropped. “All of your clothes are back in that stupid bunker, aren’t they?”

“Y- Yeah…” You then sighed, before your eyes widened at Saeran pulling his sweater off, and tossing it at you. “Are you…?”

“I- I don’t want to even think about what would happen if that towel slips, okay?!” Saeran huffed, before turning his back to you as you pulled his sweater on. He was about the same height as you, but it seemed that he must have got the sweater a few sizes too big for himself, as it was a bit like a short dress on you.

You weren’t aware of the internal dilemma which Saeran was going through though… He didn’t feel attraction to people at all, and back when he was Unknown, he could vaguely recall choosing you to implant in the RFA because you looked nice. Except… As you had lived with him and Saeyoung in the bunker for about a year by that point… Saeran had actually formed an attraction. An attraction to you. He knew it was wrong, considering that you were his brother’s girlfriend, but…

Once you had the sweater on, you went and took hold of some of the other food which had been delivered, and gave Saeran a thankful smile as you started to eat.

_He had no idea how long he was going to be able to keep up holding back how he feels._

 

 

 

When night arrived, you could hear your phone going off over and over with messages from Saeyoung to ‘return to safety in the bunker’. It got frustrating, and it eventually got to a point where you put your phone on mute. The thing is, the sound would _always_ turn back on, so you knew that Saeyoung was actively hacking in to your phone and trying to get your attention.

_If he had the time to do that as of the moment you had left the bunker, why had he not decided to acknowledge your existence earlier?_

Angrily, you started drafting a text to send to Saeyoung. ‘ _Look, if you didn’t want me to leave, then why did you ignore me to the point that I felt I had no other option? Because that’s what it felt like… And by the way, when you decide not to lie to me about what you were doing there which meant that you had to completely blank me out yet still interact with Saeran, I might consider coming back to the bunker. But for now… I want to call things off. We can still be friends, Saeyoung, but… It’s going to take a lot to get back to where we were as boyfriend and girlfriend, if you still want for us to go out…’_ You felt upset and weary more than anything when you got to the end of the text, and you then fell silent after sending it.

Saeyoung’s spamming of messages stopped at that moment, and about two minutes later, you received a response.

‘ _… Okay… I’m so sorry, I swear… I promise though, I never meant to ignore you, I just kept losing track of time… Maybe... Saeran is better for you than I was… I accept that you want to be friends though…’_ You were crying again when you read that, but then you received a second text from Saeyoung. ‘ _I will always love you… But I’ll accept that you want to rebuild things… And that you probably won’t trust me if I asked if we can start things from scratch again. It’ll take a lot for me to change my ways, and completely abandon the horrible world of hacking, but seeming as it ruined what we had I’ll try as hard as I can… If you can take my word for that. Maybe tomorrow… we can meet up somewhere?’_

A choked sob escaped you as you replied with a simple ‘ _okay…’_ , and you didn’t realise that the door to the bedroom had opened by that point. You had no idea what Saeran had come in because of your crying getting louder and louder the more which you read through those two messages from Saeyoung. Moments later, you felt a pair of arms around you, and your phone was pulled out of your hand. “Come on, you’re going to give yourself a headache if you keep crying.”

You glanced at Saeran as he then read through the messages which had been sent, before he put your phone aside. “Forget about Saeyoung for now, just take a moment to relax…” You leaned back into his chest as his chin rested on your head, before his arms wrapped around you tighter than they previously had been. It was comforting, feeling Saeran’s chest moving slowly behind you…

_When was the last time you had sat like that with Saeyoung?_

“Saeran…” You were still crying, albeit not as much, but you wanted to let him know how much his presence had comforted you. “Thank you…”

He froze for a moment, before his fingers dug in slightly to his sweater, which you were still wearing. “I… I don’t need thanks… I… I don’t want anyone else to go through what I did b- because of my brother…” He mumbled, before he then said something else under his breath.

“What was that?”

Saeran tensed up, before he took a deep breath. “I- I, um… I don’t want to s- see you upset because… I- I like you, okay?! I said it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the first chapter on tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/159083355718/ignorance-isnt-bliss-part-12)


	2. Twin for a twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran is remaining with you in the apartment, when Saeyoung asks if the two of you could talk there later that day...  
> A few hours are needed to be wasted whilst you both wait.

“You… like me…?” You turned around in Saeran’s arms, and tilted your head in confusion. “What do you mean, you like me?” Saeran was staring straight at you, before he closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

“You know, I’m actually… a bit happy that you broke up with Saeyoung in that text, because…” Saeran suddenly had an anxious look take over his face as he then moved his hands to the bedsheets and started clawing at them. “I… I like, want to kiss you… And hold onto you… A- And do other stuff which I know my brother has already done with you…”

This entire situation had gone from you distraught over Saeyoung’s recent attitude to finding out Saeran’s feelings in a matter of moments… And you didn’t know why, but… it comforted you?

“I’ll go back to the bunker if you want me to… I probably made a huge fucking mistake saying-!”

“Saeran… Can you stay with me, tonight…? I… I don’t want to be alone...” You were actually quite happy for Saeran’s confession… You had been craving warmth – a warmth which Saeyoung hadn’t been giving you recently – which at present, Saeran was able to provide. “Please?”

Saeran’s face was red as he slowly nodded with wide eyes, before he then pulled you close to him again and lay down. His eyes were repeatedly diverting away from your own after you had made sure that both of you were under the blankets. Eventually giving up the attempt at eye contact, you leaned forward and pressed your head to his chest as you got ready to fall asleep. His breath hitched, and you had to hold back a giggle.

Now that Saeran had told you what he thought of you, it seemed so much more obvious in the way in which he acted…

 

 

You woke up in the morning to feel Saeran’s body half draped over yours in a tight embrace, but you could tell that he had just about woke up moments before you. His hand then moved to behind your back, and you felt his fingers press into his sweater.

“I can’t believe it… She’s here, next to me… She’s actually here…” He muttered, before you laughed quietly.

“Good morning to you too, Saeran…” You whispered in response to that, and you felt him try to hold back a gasp. “I’m so happy that you stayed with me last night… I don’t think that I could have taken another night sleeping on my own…”

Saeran was blushing again… He looked cute, blushing like that.

You weren’t expecting what Saeran did next though, as it came completely out of the blue. He pressed a kiss against your lips, and you could sense that there was something almost like desperation in how frantic and rushed it was. Your eyes grew wide, and in all honesty, you were completely taken aback to the point that you were speechless moments later.

“I- I’m sorry, it’s just… Ha…” Saeran once more looked _really_ awkward. “If, um… You do fix things with Saeyoung… I won’t have the chance again…”

You then nodded your head in understanding… Saeran must have been feeling tortured on those days where you and Saeyoung had acted all lovey-dovey together before you broke up with him yesterday…

You then took hold of your phone from the bedside table, noticing a blinking light in the corner of the device. It was a text from Saeyoung…

‘ _Um… If you’re still willing to talk about things today… How about we meet at midday at the apartment? Bring Saeran, if you want…’_

_It was just about 8am now._

“… Saeyoung is coming here in four hours… We’ve got four hours to do what we want…” You put your phone back for a moment, before smiling at Saeran. “Anything that you want to do before then?”

“ _Anything…?”_

“Yeah… I dunno what to do to pass the time, all of my stuff is back at the bunker…” Of course, you were half expecting Saeran suggesting that the two of you went out to buy some candy to eat whilst waiting for Saeyoung to arrive… But Saeran instead opted for something which was a lot less innocent than you were expecting. “Saeran…!”

He had kissed you again, but this time, he moved so that his legs were at either side of your waist, and his hands… One was quick to get tangled up in your hair, and the other he was using to stroke your cheek. “You did say anything… You don’t mind this, do you? All of those times I heard you with Saeyoung, all of those times where I had it in my head that you and my brother were inseparable and that I could never… never have the chance…”

_It was strange… You had literally only been broken up with Saeyoung for a few hours, and already, you were allowing yourself to be swayed by his twin brother…?_

_But at the same time… receiving affection after about a week of none made you feel warm, and needed…_

_Maybe you would regret this in the future… But you sure as hell didn’t regret it at this moment._

“Saeran… I don’t mind at all.”

As Saeran’s lips captured yours once more, he tugged at your hair and exposed the skin of your throat to the cold bedroom air, before he began moving with his kisses. One to the side of your lips. One of your cheek. One by your ear. One at the start of your jawline. A few moving down your jawline. Then… He got to your throat. When he kissed you there, he was a bit more forceful, sucking at your skin and biting at it.

A quiet moan escaped you when Saeran then bit down on the exposed skin of your shoulder, due to his sweater being over-sized for you. Warm air was puffed onto your shoulder as he smirked, before he bit your other shoulder.

Afterwards, Saeran stared at you with an intense look in his eyes… He seemed excited, like a child unwrapping a birthday gift which he had been after for so long… Except you supposed that you were the gift which he was unwrapping here.

“You taste… _sweet,_ ” Saeran mumbled, before he began licking at the bite mark he had left behind. “I want to devour you, you taste much better than the candy I like to eat…”

A bright blush formed on your face as he then went to grind against you, because you could already feel just how erect he was through his trousers. He then proceeded to turn red when he noticed your face, and you laughed at how cute he seemed. After that, you leaned up and laced your fingers into his own hair as you kissed him, and that seemed to relax him somewhat.

“Why are you so… adorable?” He then muttered, going to pull his shirt off over his head. “I can’t believe that fool of a brother decided to ignore you… I can’t take my eyes off you.”

A smile formed on your face from the attention which Saeran was giving you, and it made you feel… Reassured. Safe. And at the same time… excited. You rested your hands against his chest then, and told him exactly how you felt.

After that, the only sounds in the room for the next few minutes were the sounds of the bed creaking under both of your weights as the two of you kept going in for small kisses, and also of the occasional gasps and whimpers as your hands moved over the other’s skin, as you both removed some pieces of clothing.

Of course, you were only wearing Saeran’s sweater, so you were down to nothing a lot quicker than he was…

“Saeran…” You whispered his name after those few minutes, and looked up at him as best as you could. “Thank you…”

“You’re… thanking me?” He looked confused as his hand stroked at the skin of your thigh, before he stopped and looked straight at you. “Why?”

You sat up, and laughed at just how puzzled he seemed. “Because… You’re helping me feel as though there’s a reason to exist. When Saeyoung started ignoring me, I felt like nothing because my life basically revolved around him…” And then, you watched his throat move as he took a deep breath in. Then… You grinned, because he looked completely stunned at what you had said. You then pushed him down onto the bed, and watched as his eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted.

_He didn’t seem as though he wanted to go back to being on top though…_

Afterwards, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear, before pressing a kiss to Saeran’s lips as you went to remove the only other piece of clothing which Saeran was wearing, which just so happened to be his boxers… “Saeran… You’re setting some impossibly high standards for your brother, y’know…” He couldn’t hold back the embarrassment of you saying that then, and his arm went to cover his face.

You laughed quietly, before throwing his boxers aside and then taking a deep breath. His body… Well, he was the identical twin of Saeyoung, so of course it held similarities… But it was different in some ways too. Like… Saeyoung was a bit, um, pudgier...

_But why were you comparing them? Saeyoung and Saeran are two different people, they don’t deserve to be compared to one another…_

Once a moment had passed, you then moved back, and then gently went and wrapped your hand around his cock. He bit his lip in an attempt at holding back a groan, before you noticed his hand not covering his face digging in to the bedsheets. He tensed up as you moved your fingers slightly, but he completely froze when you leaned down and took the tip into your mouth.

Saeran’s thoughts were an absolute mess, and he couldn’t even form any words. He never realised that it was possible to feel so… excited, terrified, and _in love_ all at once.

Meanwhile, you were taking in his appearance as you slowly swallowed even more of him… The most that he seemed able to do was move his fingers and toes, flexing them about to compensate for being unable to speak. After a few moments of running your tongue over him, you sat up once more, and wiped the trail of saliva away from your mouth. “Are you okay, Saeran…? Was that okay, or would you like me to do something else?”

It took a moment of hearing Saeran’s heavy breathing before you got a response. “I… I like it… but… I’ve not d- done… anything like this before…” _Which was actually quite a surprising confession, considering how he had been very eager to start things off at first._ “I- I want you-!”

You nodded, before taking hold of the hand covering his face and pinning it down onto the bed. “Okay Saeran, if that’s what you want…” You decided that, considering Saeran’s confession about his lack of experience, to take things slowly. You moved back slowly, and positioned yourself so that his cock was pressed up against your entrance. Then, when Saeran took a deep breath and nodded, you slowly eased yourself down.

Saeran held his breath in for a moment, before he finally moved his hands to rest on your hips.

“Um… I… I love you…” He then whispered, sitting up and burying his head into your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his torso, and smiled.

“Saeran… I think that I love you too.”

 

 

“Um… Your shoulders are bruising…” Saeran muttered, before you nodded and began using a tiny bit of makeup to conceal the bruises. After having sex with Saeran, you realised that there wasn’t too much time until Saeyoung was meant to arrive at the apartment. Because of that, you and Saeran were doing your best to cover up any signs that the two of you had done something, seeing as it probably wouldn’t go down too well if Saeyoung found out.

“Anything else? Or do you think that this is good enough?” Once you had finished, Saeran nodded before he heard the main door to the apartment opening. He tapped your arm, so you took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Things will be okay, Saeran. I promise.”

Moments later, Saeyoung had arrived, and was stood just in the doorway. He looked… tired. Really, _really_ tired.

Both of you ended up saying hi to each other at the same time, before a heavy, awkward silence took over the room. Eventually, the awkwardness became too much for you, so you offered to go to the kitchen and get everyone a drink.

Once you were out of earshot, Saeyoung walked over to Saeran, and placed his hand on his shoulder, before leaning in to his ear. “Saeran… Before you say it, I know. I was an absolute fool, ignoring her… So I’m sure that you can do better for her than I ever could.” Saeyoung remained silent for a moment, before he laughed at himself.  “Make her happy, twin brother… I’ll be rooting for you both. You deserve this happiness… more than I ever did.”

Saeran clenched his fists, before shaking his head. “You idiot… You’re shrugging this off as though you don’t have another chance. Try to make things better with her first, before deciding that she’ll be better off with me… If the two of you decide to stay as friends… I’ll keep my distance, and step in when I’m needed, idiot brother…”

“Says the guy who smells like he just had sex?”

“Sh- Shut up, you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you all liked the ending... I could imagine Saeyoung being able to tell pretty quickly that something happened between Saeran and MC in this sort of situation, and then deciding that he wouldn't be good enough before Saeran gives him a verbal slap in the face...
> 
> [This chapter on Tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/159161596718/ignorance-isnt-bliss-part-22)


End file.
